1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to vapor catalyst generators for combustion enhancement and particularly to such generators which bubble gas through liquid to provide the vapor.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The presence of small amounts of water is known to have a catalytic effect on combustion as described in Van Nostrand's Scientific Encyclopedia, fourth edition, at page 1501. For many years, bubbling vapor generators have been used effectively on internal combustion engines. In the last ten years significant improvements have been made in bubbling vapor generators for heating apparatus as well as for internal combustion engines. Examples are found in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,862,819 and 4,016,837. The exact mechanisms by which water enhanced combustion has never been fully understood nor is it now. Combustion is an extremely complex chemical process. A further puzzle has been that the bubbling process of vapor generation has usually produced better results than other methods for hitherto unknown reasons.